


Just Routine

by wonwoozi



Series: meanie college AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Smoking, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Mingyu and Wonwoo are something akin to fuck buddies but Wonwoo is confused about what they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Routine

**Author's Note:**

> _"Everybody wants to know, if we fucked on the bathroom sink_  
>  _How your hands felt in my hair, if we were high on amphetamines._  
>  _And everybody wants to hear how we chainsmoked until three_  
>  _And how you laughed when you said my name, and how you gripped my hips so mean."_  
>  \- Halsey, Strange Love

It always ended up like this, Wonwoo seemed to notice. It was always non-committal, not that he minded exactly, but it made him wonder. What was this? What were they? He and Mingyu had known each other for a while now, having met at one of Soonyoung’s many parties, and they always ended up in each other’s pants. The first time, they’d both been high as fuck, completely stoned out of their minds. Mingyu had admitted he’d always wanted to try stuff with guys but had never had the courage or really the opportunity, having come from a pretty posh background with pretty conservative parents and friends. Wonwoo had told him he was bi after the two had finished shotgunning, and offered to mess about with him for fun. Mingyu took him up on the offer.

And that’s how Wonwoo ended up fucking Mingyu into the mattress as Mingyu shielded his mouth with his hands to drown out his excessively loud noises. The two had elected to ignore it afterwards, just giving awkward shrugs when either was quizzed on the markings that littered their necks. Wonwoo had talked to Seokmin and Soonyoung about it, but they only really made comments about how hot Mingyu was (“Wow Wonwoo, I never thought you’d score that high”) and how Wonwoo needed to “get to fucking studying for exams”. They’d still hang out sometimes, though only in groups at the beginning, and nothing seemed awkward. They could still chat about how much they hated school and could rely on each other when they needed a lighthearted vent. They just had that kind of relationship.

 

The second time, they had been pissing about in the college theatre helping Seungkwan and Junhui with their production. As stagehands, all it really required was them moving chairs and props around on stage, but whenever there was a break they’d try on the stupid wigs and do impressions of celebrities and their teachers (much to Seungkwan’s frustration). They’d all decided to go out to the local Diner afterwards for burgers, and Wonwoo had offered to drive Mingyu home. He’d ignored the subtle winks and ‘Oooh’s from his friends (mostly Soonyoung, Seokmin and Jihoon) as the two walked to the car park. Having had a sudden change of heart, Wonwoo had asked if Mingyu wanted to chill in the park for a bit, maybe drink some booze. They’d spent a good hour or so drinking and lying on their backs, looking up at the sky and just bitching about the world.

“The world’s jusst so...so.. so fucking shitty, y’know?” Wonwoo slurred, almost hiccuping in the middle of his sentence. Mingyu, who was slightly less out of it, just nodded in agreement and sighed.

“Wonwoo?”

“Yeah.”

“I think… I think I like guys.” Mingyu had confessed. Wonwoo shrugged.

“Cool? Same, I guess.”

“But… I don’t think I like girls. Or maybe I do, I-I can’t tell.”

“Huh…” Wonwoo wondered aloud, folding his arm under his head to cushion it. “Well I can’t help you there. I guess you should just experiment til you know? Juss’ do you, bro, that’s what matters.” Was all he could offer in his current state. He was starting to sober up slightly, though. Just slightly. There was something about the cold air and being there with Mingyu that made it harder for him to block out the world.

“I’m a bit stressed out. I m-might’ve done something stupid.”

Wonwoo cocked his head to the side to look at Mingyu, who was still staring up at the sky above. “What did you do?”

It took a moment.

“I kissed Jihoon. And I may have given head to some other guy from my class, you don’t know him.” Wonwoo wouldn’t lie, he was surprised. Mostly about the Jihoon bit, Jihoon really didn’t seem the type to randomly kiss people, not to mention he wasn’t quite sure how he didn’t know about this until now. He and Jihoon were fairly close.

“Well… I don’t really know what to say. Good for you? How was it?”

Mingyu didn’t look at him. 

“Jihoon pushed me away, but to be fair I was really drunk, I don’t really remember it all too well. As for the other..thing… _he’s_ the one who doesn’t remember. I just don’t really know what I’m doing, is what I think I’m trying to say.”

Wonwoo nodded but remained silent. It wasn’t an awkward silence, however, it was an understanding one. They both understood. Wonwoo took another swig from the liquor bottle and passed it to Mingyu, who did the same. They both sighed in unison and glanced at each other before giggling to themselves at the odd coincidence.

“Mingyu…” Wonwoo had started, looking over at the younger.

“Yeah?” He’d hummed in response, turning his head to face Wonwoo.

“Wanna make out?”

“God, yes.”

 

Wonwoo remembers waking up the next day to a thumping headache and a shirtless Mingyu in his bed, that was not helped by Soonyoung’s incessant teasing. They hadn’t done much, just kept it to handjobs and sloppy makeouts, having been far too tired for anything else. They just shrugged it off and continued with their lives as though nothing had happened. After that, it started happening more and more often. They’d suck each other off in the bathroom of the coffee shop where Jisoo and Seokmin worked (much to Seokmin’s horror and Jisoo’s disgust), they’d fucked in the back of Wonwoo’s car to his favourite Radiohead CD (despite Mingyu’s taste being a little more...mainstream), they’d even gotten high and done body shots off of each other once, _in Soonyoung’s bed_. Soonyoung never found out about that one.

Some of the others had started to notice something was up, but nobody ever said anything, it was just routine. One of them would get horny, and they’d muck about. It was a no-strings-attached kind of deal. Although, sometimes Wonwoo found it getting a little more complicated than that. He couldn’t tell what it was but there was something in the way Mingyu had broken down one time, sobbing into Wonwoo’s chest, that had made him feel funny inside. There was also something in the way Mingyu smiled at him during a game of spin-the-bottle, right before he kissed Seokmin, and in the way his canines stuck out like cute, little fangs when he laughed, and in the way he danced like a loser with his friends at parties.

It wasn’t until he walked in on Mingyu and some guy fucking in Seungcheol’s bathroom, that he realised what they had wasn’t different. It was just routine. It was just a friendship with some benefits, a friendship where he and his friend fucked each other against walls or on bathroom sinks. He’d spotted Mingyu coming out of the bathroom, ruffled hair, pink faced, and had stalked over and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the terrace. They’d climbed out onto the roof to get away from the noise and Wonwoo had offered Mingyu a cigarette. The two of them chain smoked in near silence until the early hours of the morning.

“Mingyu?”

“Mhm.”

“Have you figured that stuff out yet?”

Mingyu cracked open an eye at the question.

“Umm, I dunno. I’m not certain. I like guys, that’s for sure, and I might like girls. I’m not _as_ sure on that one. But oh well, try it til I find out, right?” He smiled, closing his eyes again.

Wonwoo sighed. “Yeah.”

 

“Do you like him?” Seulgi asked, lighting a smoke as she reclined on the bed, watching Wonwoo clean himself off.

“Wow you sure know how to kill the post-sex vibe.” Wonwoo joked halfheartedly, trying to brush off the question. He didn't want to address his emotions right now.

“I’m serious.”

He sighed. “I… I don’t know.” His reply came quietly, hand scratching the back of his neck. She gave him a sympathetic smile. “Just don’t get hurt, okay?” Her hand stretched out to offer him a roll and he took it, settling down next to her.

 

He found himself thinking about Mingyu more after that. Even when he’d hook up with new and different people, all he could hear was the way Mingyu panted his name, all he could feel was Mingyu’s lips on his skin. He wondered if this ever happened to Mingyu when he fucked other people, if he ever thought of Wonwoo. He wondered if Mingyu ranted to anybody else about his parents and about college and how he was so scared of messing up. He wondered how many other people knew about his weakness for cute dogs or his awkward scene phase. He couldn't help but think about it.

 

And that’s how he and Mingyu ended up like this. Mingyu had just come, screaming Wonwoo’s name, nails digging harshly into the flesh of Wonwoo’s back. The two were panting heavily and Wonwoo captured Mingyu’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Mingyu kissed back eagerly, though equally as messy, and laced his hands through Wonwoo’s hair. “Fuck you’re the best at that.” Mingyu told him with lidded eyes. Wonwoo had smirked, and licked the corner of his mouth. “The best?” His tongue darted back into hiding and he tried to even out his breathing. Mingyu nodded “You do it different. You’re different.”

After cleaning themselves up, Mingyu asked if he could stay the night, to which Wonwoo offered him a clean pair of boxers. Routine. They were both tucked into Wonwoo’s bed (Soonyoung had gone out for the night, leaving their room unoccupied) when Wonwoo asked it, the question that had been playing on his mind. He was studying Mingyu’s face. He had his eyes closed, long lashes casting shadows across his tanned cheeks, his pink lips parted as he inhaled and exhaled. He looked fucking gorgeous.

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo whispered.

“Yes.” Mingyu replied, eyes shut.

“What are we?”

At that he opened them, looking up at Wonwoo. Their eyes met but Wonwoo couldn’t read them.

“What?”

“What _are_ we?” He repeated.

Mingyu smiled sleepily and shuffled closer to Wonwoo. “We’re us. We’re Mingyu and Wonwoo. Now go to sleep, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning before class.”

And for some reason, that seemed to answer Wonwoo’s question.

 

**Author's Note:**

> heya!!! this is my first nsfw-ish fic on here so pls dont be too harsh :') i just couldnt get this out of my head so i wrote a quick oneshot, i hope it wasnt too terrible  
> also i picked seulgi for the girl bc lots of people say her and wonwoo look similar plus theyre both my biases and so i just thought it fit better than any other girl


End file.
